With the popularization of smart phones, touch display screens have been widely applied. In driving a touch display screen, it is usually required to perform time division driving on the touch display screen. In other words, each driving period of the touch display screen includes a display stage in which a gate driver of the touch display screen provides scanning signals for scanning lines of the touch display screen and a touch stage in which a touch driver of the touch display screen provides touch driving signals for the touch display screen.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a driving period of an existing touch display screen, where T11 represents a display stage in a former driving period T1, T12 represents a touch stage of the former driving period T1 and T21 represents a display stage in a latter driving period. As shown in the figure, in the display stage T11 of the former driving period, scanning lines numbered 1, 2, 3 and 4 are sequentially scanned; while in the display stage T21 of the latter driving period, scanning lines numbered 5, 6, 7 and 8 are sequentially scanned.
However, by using the time division driving method shown in FIG. 1, the display of the touch display screen may be inconsecutive.
Therefore, how to improve the display continuity of a touch display screen driven by using a time division driving method becomes a technical problem to be urgently solved in the art.